


Crumbs

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, F/M, Human Pet, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sexual Slavery, a little bit of piss for flavor, au where chicle didn't get fucking lobotomized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chicle was always her favorite.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Cousin Chicle, Princess Bubblegum/Crunchy
Kudos: 9





	1. Sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> firmly headcanon gum golems as being cloacal. no cock no pussy ass only final destination

I wake up to a soft touch, and a whispered greeting  
"Guten Morgen, Chicle." She purrs, dragging her hand from my cheek to my neck  
I stretch my aching legs and whine. I don't want to be awake, I don't ever want to be awake. But I don't tell her that, lest she withhold sleep from me as punishment.

She kisses my bruised cheek, and carefully frees my shackled wrists

"On your feet, Chicle. Follow me."

"Yes, BB-" I flinch, as she shoots me a piercing glare "..Princess."

She leads me out of my cell, into the halls and presumably, to her bedroom

Even at this hour, when most of the kingdom is asleep, I feel horribly exposed. Cold wind rolls over my bruises, stinging and making me shudder.

She pulls me into her chambers and lays me down on her bed. It's hard not to fall asleep, I feel like I'm melting into the soft mattress

She pulls out a soft liquorice rope, and I hold back a whine. It's much better than the shackles, but I still feel a tinge of disappointment as she ties my wrists back together

She straddles me, and traces her hands along my chest, taking in the sight of all the marks she's made. She smiles.

"So beautiful."

Every gentle touch is agonizing, not physically, but in anticipation of when she'll once again press into an old bruise to keep it fresh, keep it aching for her to play with.

She digs her thumbs into a dark patch under my ribs, I wail out and she kisses away my tears.

There are no lashings, no beatings tonight. She must be in a good mood.

When she finishes her little game, my chest is heaving. I'd throw up in my mouth if she ever fed me more than sugar water. Maybe I'm lucky for that.

I feel her pushing my legs apart.  
"Please don't, Bonnie..."   
She forces three fingers into me, all at once, and bites hard on my shoulder.

"You don't have a say in this. You're less than a person. Less than an animal. You. Are. Nothing."

An hour passes. There's dents in my arms, the sheets are ruined and I'm being scolded for wetting myself. I couldn't help it. It was too much.

She sends her butler off to get them clean, and drags me into a hot bath.

She's so gentle, so caring, doting over every scratch and bruise to make sure she didn't cause _too_ much damage. A dead pet's no fun, after all. It almost makes me feel loved, but I know it won't last long.

She walks me back to my cell, damp enough to be cold, but dry enough not to get sick from it. Once again my wrists are shackled, I curl up on the floor and fall asleep.


	2. (bonus) Crunchy

"Now how did you get here, Crunchy?"  
The little morsel giggles under the covers, darting out to wrap his tiny arms around me

I sigh. My sweet, innocent little Crunchy.

I take a seat on the bed and settle him into my lap, wrapping my hands around his, placing my thumbs in his little palms, so he can hold onto them as I gently rock him

It's a warm feeling, seeing him so happy, happy that I'm here with him.

Would he still love me if he knew? If he remembered?

I hold him close, run my hand over his back  
"My sweet Chicle."


End file.
